


Vampire Trucker

by Pictures-Of-Past-Lovers (Ang_4)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_4/pseuds/Pictures-Of-Past-Lovers
Summary: Elphaba is a Vampire Truck Driver working for the Upland family.





	Vampire Trucker

Elphaba smiled as they turned the radio up and sang along to the ‘top 40 through the ages’ station they always had on. It only went back a few decades but the songs still brought back good memories.   
Elphaba tapped the tune on the steering wheel of the hauling truck as they headed down the highway towards Gillikin to make their recent supply drop.   
They had run this route a hand full of decades. Elphaba was almost sure it had been a hundred years now they had been working for the Uplands. Running personal items or supplies up to their stores. The family had been good to them for the generations Elphaba had worked there and it seemed to be a family secret they had a Green Vampire trucking goods for them.   
Elphaba frowned as they noticed a car pulled over on the side of the road. Elphaba sighed as she recognized it as the Uplands daughter.   
Galinda.   
Slowly they pulled over and came up behind the car.   
“Hey, Miss Galinda. Can I drive you home?” Elphaba called as she rolled down their window already putting on the oils that would allow them to walk in the sun for a short time. “I have room to haul your car.”   
The blonde looked up and sighed in relief but quickly scowled.   
“I’ve already called my father.” She said hot, upset, and having been there for hours. The tow company was crap.   
Elphaba hopped out of the truck and moved over to the car. A popped tire.   
“Well I can haul it back to your house or I can change it here. Do you have a spare?”   
“Why would I carry a spare? It would take up too much room or be a bulky black thing on my car,” Galinda whined. Now not only was she hot, angry, and a little hungry but now she was also Embarrassed to death with the green truck driver being the only one to come to her aid.   
“Well then I’ll haul you home. You can hop into the truck I’ll pull ahead of you and pull it into the bed.” Elphaba moved to get into the truck again. Galinda huffed and grabbed her bags before scrambling up the large truck into the passenger seat. She rolled her eyes at the music and changed it to her personal favorite station. They played more recent top forty and any new pop band.   
Elphaba climbed in and didn’t mention anything about the music as they pulled the truck to ahead of the pink convertible haul it.   
Five minutes later Elphaba had pulled it into the semi trucks bed and locked it in place.   
Galinda still scowled as Elphaba easily climbed up into the driver seat and started driving up.   
“I guess I should thank you. But I will be telling my father about this. Embarrassing me on the highway.” Galinda scoffed. “The tow was coming.”   
“How long had you been there?” Elphaba asked with a frown.   
“Three hours.” Galinda said exasperated. “It’s hot as hell out there. And I ate my snacks…” she said hoping Elphaba would have some food.   
Elphaba opened the cooler between the seats and handed Galinda a nature bar.   
“I always have a stash of supplies for hitchhikers.” Elphaba smiled.   
The blue cooler was packed with the nature bars, apples and bananas as well as cola bottles and waters. Galinda frowned as she saw the water. “Aren’t you allergic to water?” She asked as she held it up for Elphaba to see.   
“Yeah. But people don’t assume I am and they’re happy to just drink it.” Elphaba shrugged.   
“Oh, and what’s in the red cooler?” Galinda asked as she moved to open it.   
“I wouldn’t open that. That’s my meals.” Elphaba warned her. Galinda opened it anyway and was horrified to see Elphaba had cola bottles filled with blood as well as blood bags and a few medical blood removal needles and vials in sanitary bags.   
“Oz!” Galinda screamed as she leaned away from the green vampire.   
Elphaba rolled their eyes and sighed. “I told you.”   
“You’re a REAL vampire?! I thought my dad made that up!” Galinda said paling and starting to panic. “Oh Oz! Am I gonna die? Are you gonna steal my blood? Is that why you pick up hitchhikers?!” She asked in rapid session.   
“No, no, and no.” Elphaba answered simply. “I do not steal blood I get bags from the blood donation clinics. I show them my card and get three bags for the month. You don’t think all of that blood just goes to hospitals right? Vampires started that to help themselves and the hospitals. A fourth of the blood is distributed to vampires across the nation to keep them fed. Sometimes the people I pick up are into it and donate their own blood. I don’t tell everyone just the people who see the blood. Most of the time they wanna leave. Sometimes they stay a few nights.” Elphaba smirked suggestively. Galinda shudders and made a face of disgust.   
“Does father know you feed on people?” She asked still horrified and feeling very unsafe.   
“I don’t feed on people. And stop panicking you’re safe. I work for your father so even if I did kill people to feed I wouldn’t harm you.” Elphaba was starting to be able to smell the heated blood from the blonde. Galinda's fear making her heart race.   
“Calm down?! How can you tell me to Calm Down!?” Galinda yelled only panicking more.   
Elphaba grabbed her cola bottle of blood and started to drink it to curb the effect of the blondes fear.   
“You need to calm down because with your fear your blood is racing and it needs to stop.” Elphaba warned before she downed the entire bottle and put it back in the red cooler.   
Galinda swallowed hard and kept an eye on Elphaba as she tried to calm down.   
It was an over night drive back to Galinda's house with the large truck and soon the blonde was asleep against the window. Elphaba covered her with a blanket and supplied a pillow. After vowing she wouldn’t steal the blondes blood Galinda finally fell asleep. Elphaba watched her a moment before taking another sip from her second cola bottle of blood.


End file.
